Welcome to my life
by Sotez
Summary: Timmy thought that his life is the worst ever but than he met a person whose life must be terrible. Oneshot some TimmyxTrudyhints Song by Simple Plan


Welcome to my life

Disclaimer: I don't own Cosmo & Wanda. All the characters belongs to Butch Hartman.

Please notice that I'm german and my English isn't very good but I try to give my best.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?   
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Timmy sat on his bed and made Vicky's math homework. He looked at his alarm-clock. It was half past six. In two hours his parents would arrive. Timmy sighed. He didn't feel well. He felt lost and unloved and totally forgotten.

Vicky was downstairs and watched something on TV. She didn't know what she watched but she watched it because it was the TV of the Turners and they had to pay the bill. Not Vicky. She ate one of the expensive candies which she found in the cupboard. Later she would tell Mr. and Mrs. Turner that Timmy ate the candies.

"Eh Twerp! Time to clean the bathroom!" she yelled upstairs.

Timmy sighed again, took the cleaning rap and went to the bathroom. Then he got a shock.

Everything was dirty. The walls was smeared with earth and in one corner laid something that looked like dog shit.

Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

Timmy run to the stair rail and screamed at Vicky: "What have you done to our bathroom? What has happened there!"

"I did nothing twerp. But I thought that my dog needed a little playground and so I put him into the bathroom."

"You... You're a...!" Timmy run back into his room and locked the door.

"Honey, what happened?" asked Wanda softly.

"She's a fucking bitch. Vicky is a fucking bitch. She ruined our bathroom. There's overall earth and dog shit. Oh god, I hate her so much!"

"Honey, calm down!"

"Yeah, in a few years you're old enough to stay at home alone. Then you wouldn't need Vicky anymore."

"In a few years Cosmo! In a few years! But in this _few years_ Vicky will destroy my whole life!"

"And what do you want to do? You can't wish that something bad happens to her."

"I can't wish that, but I can break out of my life!"

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...

Dark clouds hung over Dimmsdale and thunder came. It started to rain.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that I get an umbrella, a coat, a sail and boots."

_Poof_

Timmy put on the coat and the boots then he knotted the sail at his window and jumped out. He hold the umbrella with his arm during he time he did this.

"I hate Mom and Dad for being away." He whispered.

"Do you say anything honey?"

"No Wanda, no."

Timmy walked across the wet streets and thought about different things. Sad things. Things in his short life which went wrong and things which went _terribly _wrong.

"Sometimes I hate my life."

"Don't say that Timmy. We're here for you. All the time." Cosmo explained.

"I know but many people put me down."

"But you get good friends."

"How many? Chester, A.J., Sanjay and Elmer, ...well maybe Trudy too, but this isn't much."

"What's with Mark?"

"Mark doesn't count 'cause he's not human."

"And he _is_ your friend."

"True. But all the popular kids got more friends. They're glamorous and rich and blessed they always got a better life than mine."

"Timmy you can't compare the popular kids life with yours. They're buying their friendships and if they're poor they wouldn't get any friends."

"Maybe you're right Wanda. But this is my life."

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

In front of Timmy was the park. Rain was dropping down from the trees and everything was wet. Cosmo looked around.

"I bet Timmy is the only person who's out in this weather."

"I think you're right."

"I think there's no person in the whole world whose life is worse than mine."

Wanda sighed: "Timmy remember all the poor people in Africa who don't have enough to eat and all the people who got a deadly disease."

"Ok, ok, I understand. I think there's no children in Dimmsdale whose life is worse than mine. Better?"

"Yes that's good."

"C'mon let's go into the park."

Timmy went on and Cosmo and Wanda followed him.

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over

Suddenly Timmy heard a strange noise. After a little moment he saw Trudy sitting on a bank without a coat or an umbrella. She was sobbing and crying.

"Eh..., hello Trudy." He said slowly.

"Hello Timmy." Trudy sobbed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Freezing, crying and sobbing."

"And why you're doing this here?" Timmy hold the umbrella over her head and sat beside her on the bank.

"Vicky had thrown me out of my house, locked the door and went away. Now I can't get in."

"That's bad..."

"And my parents aren't there. There's nobody who could me let in."

"That's worse..."

"Besides she smashed my favorite doll. I made it by myself. It had brown hair and a pink hat. And she smashed it." She sobbed again.

Timmy put his arm around her. He didn't know why he did this but he did it.

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?   
With their big fake smiles and their stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Trudy slowly stopped crying and looked up in the rainy dark sky.

"Definitely you think that it's hard to have Vicky as babysitter but it's harder to have her as babysitter and sister."

Timmy watched in the sky, too.

"She's often at home and always bugs me. It's terrible. My toys are often broken. In those moments Vicky smirks at me but Mom and Dad say nothing 'cause they're scared of her. And I'm too."

"I know what you mean. Today she destroyed our bathroom. She said that she had needed a playground for her damn dog. There's earth at the walls and dog shit in the corners! Sorry Trudy but your sister is a fucking bitch."

"I know it. You're right."

The rain stopped and sun came out. Trudy smiled softly into the sky.

"Maybe there's a rainbow..." she whispered.

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Timmy stand up.

"I must go home Trudy. I must clean up the bath before my parents arrive."

"I can't go home..."

"Go home Trudy. I bet the door will be unlocked."

"Are you sure?"

"Really sure. I would bet my live on it."

She smiled happily at him.

"Thanks for listening Timmy."

"You must remember that after rain always comes the sun out."

She hugged him and Timmy blushed and smiled.

"Bye Timmy."

"Bye Trudy."

Trudy went home. Happily. Timmy turned to Cosmo and Wanda who were as squirrels behind a bush.

"I wish that the door of Trudy's home is unlocked."

_Poof_

"This was very nice Timmy. I always thought that you dislike Trudy?"

"Yes, but when I saw how sad she was commiserated with her."

"And now?"

"Let's go home. And I wish that the Bathroom is clean."

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay   
Everybody always gave you what  
you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like   
What it's like

Timmy climbed up the sail to his window and sat on his bed. He laid down and looked at the blanket. (Hope this is the right word)

"Timmy what are you thought about?" asked Wanda.

"Trudy. Her life is worse than mine. Why doesn't she get a godparent?"

"I dunno. Maybe she got one and lost him."

"Maybe." Timmy whispered.

"TWERP! PUT THE RUBBISH OUT!" Vicky screamed.

'Trudy is very strong.' Timmy thought.

'In a few years it's over for me but not for her. She know it and she accept it. She's really strong:"

Timmy went down and put the rubbish out. The sun was shining in the sky and a bird sang. But soon the sunset would come and his parent would arrive.

"I think my life is good. It's not perfect but it's good enough for me."

He went in and Vicky yelled again at him but he didn't listen to her. He thought about Trudy and than he noticed that he liked her, liked her really. And Timmy smiled.

To be hurt   
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Thanks for reading. Hope my English isn't to worse. But if it's too bad say it to me and I will delete the story. 


End file.
